Weirdest Thing
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: This is just a mess-about that I wrote at college. Rated M. WadexEverybody. (but mainly him and Randy) Slash. I guess. Based in 2012.


**This is my first story on ff and just so you all know, I'm the kinda of person with a vivid imagination. Some people may enjoy what I write, others...not so much - but hey - now I've warned you all, so no flaming/complaining! But hater will hate. :) **

**Warning(s) : Rated M. (Please do not read if you're not old enough) This is sort of a EverybodyxWade Barrett. It's a short one shot that's not very detailed (or good) but it's something. I guess in most of my stories Wade will be the Uke/little spoon/sub - I don't know why, but I just find him better when he's getting fucked. (Pardon my language) **

All together.

Wade Barrett was panting softly as his back arched up from the ground, making the front of his body grinned up against the older male on top of him. The former bare knuckled fighters body was being pinned against none other than Randy Orton, who was where every other guy (or gal) wanted to be - on top of Wade Barrett! His impossibly huge cock thrusting in and out of Wade's withering body.

There was a 'Y' shape of whipped cream formed over Wade's nipples all the way to his exposed member (which currently had another man cock deep with in it), two plump strawberries were on top of Wade's cold nipples, which Randy had taken to biting.

Love bites were all over the Brit's lean body, all thanks to the approx predator.

Wade's legs were wrapped around Randy's waste as they rocked back and forth - the Viper's balls almost ready to shed their load into the little bitch beneath him. Wade's arms were moving up and down his chest, messing up the 'Y' shaped cream, the strawberries already gone - knocked to floor.

As Wade touched himself, moaning like a whore as he did, he thought of how nice this was - a dildo in his arse and Randy in the front - a perfect combination.

Randy began licking at the spreaded cream, kissing the former leader of Nexus after playing teasingly with Wade hard, pink nipples. Their stomach muscles clenched as they felt their climax coming, Wade screamed like a bitch so loud that everyone knew that he was not only a whore - but he could go as high as John's vocals got when he was being fucked by the Rock.

Randy groaned loudly as he came, biting into Wade's shoulder to claim him as his - leaving yet another love bit as he did. The heavyweight champion removed himself from Wade, turning the cock sucker around and pulling out the vibrating dildo - replacing it with his own (once again) hard dick.

He slammed into Wade, the rugby lover screamed in pain - secretly loving it. As Randy thrust into Wade, both feeling great - they had little time to react as the door suddenly burst open - and in strode Vince McMAHON!

Vince looked at Wade, who had his mouth open, eyes closed and on all fours. A tent began to take form in his kegs as he watched Randy fuck Wade in the bum. Vince licked his lips, his trousers suddenly dropping to release the beast from its fabric cage.

Vince's cock went straight into Wade's open mouth, green eyes widened in shock as Wade felt something large and hard enter his mouth. It took a moment before the Brit started to suck, so used to doing it by now it came naturally.

Randy rolled his eyes, trust him to pick the only time to fuck Wade when the boss was around. The bliss time they were all feeling only lasted a short while though as the door reopened, and in came almost all the WWE locker room superstars.

Dolph and Cody grabbed Randy, knocking him out of Wade's body and then they k.o'd him in the shower area before going back and seeing Ryback knocking Vince out of the way before slamming his own dick into Wade's mouth - almost gagging the smaller male.

The Undertaker was fucking Wade in the ass, not letting up one bit. Somehow, the Big Show had managed to get underneath Wade and thrusted into the Brits cock. As The Undertaker thrust down - Wade had his sweet spot hit by the Big Shows giant cock.

Everyone else jerked off until the others were finished before having their turn with Wade. Even the Diva's and some of the TNA's Knockouts and Superstars were called and they all had sex with Wade! Once everyone was done, they put a chastity belt on the former bare knuckled fighter and they all had a key made for themselves. A butt plug was placed in Wade's arse too - so now he could only be fucked by those's who held the key.

Wade's body was torn and bruised, but he loved every minute of it all, especially when JBL and CM Punk had sex with him, Punk in the back and JBL in the front - JBL would tickle his cock and make him giggle. Punk would too, he'd also put whipped cream in Wade's arse and lick it all up. In the end, Wade became their whore and would/will do anything they say because he's a little slut, slag, bitch, whore and everything else too. He lives in the locker rooms, being fucked by everyone and everything - even some of the animals!

**If you wanna review then that's fine, but if not then whatever. :) I know this is messed up, but heck, it's something and I'm pretty positive I'm not the only one who could see that actually happening. If you don't like it then not to worry, it's not what I normally write, so don't get a thinking I'm a mad person all of the time. Be weird and Wonderful. 0.o o.0**


End file.
